The pace of change at which youth and the general public are educated about new biomedical perspectives, strategies, and tools is glacial. Health classes, the primary means for introducing youth to the biology of infectious disease, have changed little during the past half century, often focusing on training youth to behave in less personally destructive ways. Decades of research support the long-term benefits of educating youth and adults about basic human biology and its relationship to health and disease - so they may become equipped and empowered to make educated decisions to guide their behavior. Thus, this application requests SEPA program support to enable a consortium of experienced science educators, biomedical and sociological researchers, and science journalists to develop Biology of Human - Understanding Ourselves through the Lens of Current Biomedical Research. This innovative, learning research-based science education program is strategically designed to increase awareness of and understanding about new biomedical research developments pertaining to human biology. Biology of Human will provide a sophisticated science education outreach package for students aged 11 to 15 and adults, including parents, teachers, and librarians. The project's goal is to leverage the latest biomedical information and innovations, a dynamic suite of educational and dissemination strategies, and research-driven approach grounded in social psychology to broadly educate youth and adults about human biology. A team led by the University of Nebraska State Museum, the Bureau of Sociological Research at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln, and the NIH/NCRR-funded Nebraska Center for Virology (a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence) will work with science writer Carl Zimmer and others to complete three specific aims: 1) stimulate interest in and understanding of biomedical research's importance to diverse individuals' health, communities, and environments; 2) establish partnerships among science educators, biomedical researchers, science journalists, and others to create dynamic educational resources focused on biomedical research developments and human biology; and 3) increase youths' interest in biomedical science. Biology of Human will provide adults and youth with several simultaneous, complementary options for learning about how biomedical research has helped us understand human biology. Associated learning objects include essays, books and blogs; entertaining and scientifically accurate mobile and tablet apps; activities and graphic stories; and a Web site oriented to the public and educators with sections that complement and support the project's professional development programs. More than 175,000 youth and adults are expected to be directly impacted through this effort. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): This application requests SEPA program support to enable a consortium of experienced science educators, biomedical and sociological researchers, and science journalists to develop Biology of Human - Understanding Ourselves through the Lens of Current Biomedical Research. This initiative - an innovative, learning research- based science education program - is strategically designed to increase awareness of and understanding about new biomedical research developments pertaining to human biology. Biology of Human will provide a sophisticated science education outreach package for more than 175,000 individuals, including students, teachers, and librarians.